Field
The present disclosure generally relates to apparatus and methods related to junction ferrite devices having improved insertion loss performance in radio-frequency (RF) applications.
Description of the Related Art
In radio-frequency (RF) applications, junction ferrite devices such as circulators can be utilized to, for example, selectively route RF signals between an antenna, a transmitter, and a receiver. If an RF signal is being routed between the transmitter and the antenna, the receiver preferably should be isolated. Accordingly, a circulator is sometimes also referred to as an isolator; and such an isolating performance can represent the performance of the circulator.